Gift of Obedience
by blueeyedgirl07
Summary: Their are some that say my gift is to be treasured...Their are some that say my gift is a curse. My life has drastically been changed because of an accidental wish.
1. Prolog

I got the inspiration for this story from the movie "Ella Enchanted". If you have never seen it, oh it's a very cute movie and also this story will be more on the serious side, but it will have a little bit of humor now & then.. I don't own anything. I don't ask for or want money. All credit for this story goes to "Ella Enchanted", "Inuyasha Series", & "Inuyahsa The Final Act". I will be using a few references to "Ella Enchanted","Inuyahsa Series, & "Inuyasha The Final Act". I will mark the references used with an asterisk (*). Please notify me if I have plagiarized anything in any way, and the story will be immediately removed, because I don't want to get into trouble. Please Read & Review, I love criticism & critic, but I will not tolerate flames. Thanks to my beta; The Path of Supreme Conquest.

* * *

_Prolog…._

A gift. Something given to you by a loved one. It could be a friend, family member, or a significant other. It's something that makes you feel loved and special. It is a memento…a keepsake from a special occasion, or just because. It is to be treasured and remembered. A gift is sometimes expected and extremely hard to wait for…like at Christmas time when you try to be the first one up to see what you have under the tree. But this particular gift wasn't a gift at all it was a curse. You're wondering how a gift could be curse, but I promise you it can. I know exactly how this curse feels because I had this very same power over a very dear friend. At first I was naïve and immature and I used this power to get my way. Of course as I matured and grew I became guilty as I used this power. That's why I removed it because it wasn't right to control someone and make them do what you want no matter what they've done. I guess this is my punishment for using that type of power, but my punishment is much… much worse than the power I wielded. My curse…My punishment….My….gift….*the gift of obedience.*


	2. Ch 1

Please refer to Chapter 1 for disclaimer. If you haven't read it then please do so. REFERENCES MARKED BY * ASTERICK*

* * *

Sesshomaru,

You may or may not remember me but my name is Kagome.* I am the miko that traveled around with your half-brother Inuyasha searching for the Shikon jewel, and helped destroy Naraku. You know the one who shot an arrow at you and lived. We also fought together to defeat Takimaru and Sounga*. We have also ran across each other a few times at the village Rin resides in. I humbly request a favor. I bet you just snorted and said to yourself "_The half-breed's miko requesting a favor? Ridiculous." _Yeah I would think so to, but it's not. Of course if you grant me my request I'll grant you one in return it's not like I want something for nothing you know. I know you're thinking "_I need nothing from you_." But there has got to be something you want…I have a few conditions of what you can ask but other than that I'm pretty much game for anything…I'm totally desperate here. Look maybe if I tell why I need you then maybe it would sway you in my favor. I suppose a good place to start is by telling you why I am requesting a favor.

I have a_ gift_. Well a curse form my prospective but hey to each his own. My…curse my…_gift_ is the _gift_ of obedience. You can huff, and snort all you want to, but I promise you this curse is very powerful and very real. Come on really I'm not making this stuff up. I have to do anything anyone tells me no matter what it is, and there is nothing anyone can do stop me once I hear a command. I have tried everything to rid myself of it. But nothing works, and the worst part is if someone commands me to use my powers than I have to obey. My family, and friends have commanded endless things of me at my request of course to see exactly the extent of the curse, and so far there is none. There is no limit to my power and or commands made of me. That's why I ask…no beg a favor. I ask for protection. I know I know why would I need you to protect me when I got Inuyasha and my friend's right? Well you see, the thing is I heard that a very powerful sorceress resides in the West. There is a rumor that this being is very powerful and deadly. I want to go see her, but I don't want to put my family and friends in danger and you were the only one I could think of that would be able to stand against here if she were to try and hurt me. Please I have to at least try for the world's sake. No one must get ahold of me a use my gift….my curse. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you how I received this _gift_….it's not like you care or anything but It would make me feel better if you knew.

It was late afternoon and I was filling my canteens with water at lake near our village. I was silently giggling as I watched Shippo and Rin catch fish. I smiled at the thought of how those two have grown closer over the years. At first when Rin decided to stay at the village she was shy and quiet, bus as soon she and Shippo had met they become fast friends and were inseparable ever since. I was a little worried at first as to how Sesshomaru might act, but that was stomped away when one day he came upon them playing tag in the meadow. He just watched them for a moment then walked away. I figured since he didn't do or say anything that it was ok for Rin to be with Shippo. I shook my head from daydreaming I had chores to do. I watched them work so hard to catch one really big one and it kept getting away, but they continued to try. I looked over at the pile of fish already gather on the shore and decided it was plenty.

"Shippo, Rin, we've got plenty of fish, why don't we let the big one go. Perhaps when we come back the fish will be even bigger than before and think of what a catch it'll be."

They both looked at me, then at the fish. They reluctantly stopped trying, but gave the fish a look of determination letting it know that it would be caught one day. I finished filling my canteens and pulled out a plastic sack from my backpack for the fish. I got up and walked to the pile of fish as Shippo and Rin joined me.

"Let's put all this fish in the bag and bring it back to the village."

The two youngsters nodded their heads and they all put the fish in the bag. After the bag was full I tied it up and then we all headed back to the village. I started thinking about the jewel. It seemed to be on my mind a lot lately. Especially since it was in a container on a chain around my neck. I knew I had to get rid of it, and make a wish. However, the problem was trying to figure out the right one. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if it was the wrong one.

Shippo saw Kagome absently fingering the chain around her neck and knew what she was thinking about. He had thought about it too. Maybe he should ask her about it.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm, what?"

"Do you know what to wish for?"

"No. I know that it has to be a selfless wish. I'm not sure what would happen if I wished the wrong thing. I also know it has to be soon, because the longer it's here could give a chance for something bad to happen and I don't want that."

"How would you know if it's the right one?"

"If it's the right one then the Shikon Jewel will disappear and it will never cause any more trouble."

Rin decided to speak up and a worried look crossed her face.

"But Kagome, what if it's the wrong one?"

"I…I don't know Rin, and I hope to never find out."

They rest of the way back to camp was spent in silence. I know we were all thinking of the jewel and what the right wish may be hoping it would be the right one.

As soon as we stepped into the village Inuyasha jumped down from the hut he was sitting on and marched up and grabbed the bag out of my hand.

"Took you long enough."

Shippo huffed.

"Don't have to be so grouchy about it jeez."

I decided to put my two cents in.

"Well excuse us your_ highness _maybe next time you could help."

"Keh."

I watched as he pulled the fish out the bag and chucked them into a pile. I shook my head and went inside the hut to get ready for supper with Shippo and Rin trailing behind me. As soon as they entered the hut they spotted Kaeda setting the table preparing for supper. Kaeda didn't see a bag so assumed the fishing was successful.

"Ye seem to have had good luck."

Kagome nodded her head.

"Yep, Shippo and Rin caught them all. They tried to get a really big one but it wasn't very cooperative. So, I told them leave it and maybe next it might have grown more and it would be an even better catch."

The youngsters nodded their heads in agreement. However Shippo was the first to speak.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna get that fish you just wait and see. We brought back so many we didn't need that stupid big one anyway."

Everyone giggled and nodded in agreement. They moved about the hut helping to set up everything when Rin decided to voice her concern.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Does….does Lord Inuyasha have to be that way? I know I should be used to it by now, but it's hard sometimes."

"Don't let him hear you say Lord, Rin, he'd have kittens. Besides Inuyasha will always be Inuyasha. I have learned that he is the way he is and that's not going to change. You just have to do what I do, keep reminding ourselves to not take it personally he is who he is."

"I'll try."

"It's too bad you can't sit him anymore that'll show em."

"Shippo, that's not nice, you know how I feel about the subjugation necklace. Even though I activated it and used it I eventually learned it's not right to be able to command someone to do something they don't want to do no matter what they have done. That's why I removed it."

"I know I'm sorry, it's just that Inuyasha is a big meanie sometimes."

"I know It seems that way, but don't worry about it we got things to do. Now you two go wash up for supper it should be ready shortly."

The youngsters bounded out the hut closing the door behind them.

Kaeda who had been listening intently to the conversation tuned to Kagome and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ye are a good mother figure to the lil ones."

"Thank you. I try. I hope that I'm doing it right. I worry so much that I might do something wrong."

"Nay, you worry for nothing child. Ye are good with them and ye do your best. Even if ye do something wrong, ye will learn from it and move one. Ye know that making mistakes is a part of life. Ye love them with all ye heart is what's important."

"Thank you Kaeda. You always know what to say to make me feel better. It's funny really, when I think about it that sounds like something my mother would say."

"Aye. It's an honor to be compared to ye mother, Kagome. She must be a very special woman."

"She is. I…I have wanted to ask you this for a while now, and I'm not sure if it's the right time or not. You are like a mother to me, but since I already have one, would….would you….I mean…can…I-"

"Go ahead child and ask what ye need to ask."

"I would be honored if you would be my grandmother."

Sock and surprise shone on her worn wrinkled face only seconds later to be replaced with a warm smile.

"It would be my honor to be ye grandmother, Kagome."

She jumped and hugged Kaeda with a squeal. She was so happy she thought she would burst.

"I guess we should finish getting everything ready."

"Aye."

They let each other go and hustled and bustled around getting prepared for supper.


End file.
